Every Rose has a Thorn
by EmmaInseparable
Summary: Beautiful looks means a kind personality right? Not in the case of Callie Heart and the boys of Connect 3 find this out...the hard way-story better than summary. rated T for violence
1. Callie Heart

"I want him!" she said as she slammed her fist against the small wooden table. "I need him…" She murmured to herself as she walked away from the kitchen table and made her way to her bedroom. Callie Heart definitely lived up to her name, Callie meant Beautiful and that she defiantly was; She had perfect Golden hair that always seemed to be perfectly styled as if it had just been done at the hairdressers, her baby blue eyes were almost always lined with black eyeliner and sophisticated eye shadow. Her figure was perfect: not to thin, not fat, not short but not tall. All of her clothes were designer and tailor made to fit her figure perfectly. Even though Callie was only 16 her life was basically perfect already, not only was she beautiful, she was rich and lived probably every teenagers dream: she was in a band with her two best friends: Elisha who was a tall thin brunette and had a figure a model would die for she played guitar in the band and did backup vocals, Thea was Callie's other best friend, even though she wasn't as tall as her other two friends she still had a great figure like the other two, except she had short wavy ginger hair that had natural blonde streaks in it, Thea plays the Guitar and sings in the band. But what is the band called you ask? When the girls formed the Band two years ago they decided to call the Band "Red Roses"

Callie was sat in her ivory coloured room deep in thought. Earlier her band mates had been discussing a concert that was taking place tonight that the Band was asked to play at and what songs they were going to play, and then that's when the conversation turned to the band "Connect 3" who were "Red Roses" biggest competition. She tapped her perfectly manicured fingernails on the highly polished wooden table impatiently, wanting to get off the conversation of Connect 3, but Cole, the drummer said something that was of interest of Callie "I think that Connect 3 are gonna be singing at the venue we're at…I think it would be pretty cool to talk to them about music!" Callie rolled her eyes at this. Even though he was Callie's "Boyfriend" he really was annoying at times. "_No!_ you are _not_ going to talk to them! Do you want them to think that we are Ok with them being competition for us?" Callie practically snarled at him. Cole sunk further back into his seat. Callie proceeded by answering her own question "No we do _not_ want them as friend, we want them to know that we mean _business_ and will do _whatever_ it takes to beat them!" She hit the table with her fist every time she emphasized a word.

She was brought out of the past by a small knock on her door "Who is it and what do you want?" She asked impatiently. That was when Thea walked into the room and said "Callie we need to start getting ready if we want to make it to the venue in time…" she asked slightly nervous of Callie's reaction, knowing only too well what Callie could do when she was mad. Callie sighed in annoyance what was it with everyone rushing her around-I mean surely if they wanted the band to play at the concert then they would be able to wait for them to come-regardless of if they were late. Thea coughed a little waiting for Callie to say something. But instead of getting an answer Callie just glared at her and said with obvious annoyance in her voice "What are you still doing in here?" Thea just walked out of the room, wishing that she could talk to the old Callie; the one that was kind, funny and caring-the one before all the fame had changed her. After about half an hour of getting ready the band finally departed and drove to the stadium where they were going to play. They stopped outside the front, some fans were outside wanting to get an autograph from their favourite singers. She saw the members of Connect 3 signing autographs and posing for pictures for the fans "What pathetic losers" Callie thought to herself as the limo door opened and the members of Red Roses walked onto the scene.

When Red Roses had finished their set on stage, everyone ran off in high spirits. The members of connect 3 cam up to them and said "Wow you guys are amazing! Your songs are really well written!" everyone but Callie smiled at the boys, I nstead Callie just walked away from them. Thea and Elisha gave each other a worried look then quickly followed Callie, leaving Cole and Connect 3 together. Cole looked over to Callie and she was giving him a look as if to say "What the _hell_ are you doing" Cole just ignored her and started talking to the boys and getting to know them. Ignoring Callie was a big mistake…

Callie was furious, that Cole was talking to _them_ how could he-when they were The Red Roses number 1 rivals in the music business. To make it worse her _ignored_ her completely when she was trying to get him to stop talking. He was defiantly going to have to pay for what he's done…and Callie had a perfect way in doing it…


	2. Goodnight and Goodbye Cole

**Hey :) wow second chapter already :) plus I've already got 2 reviews :) so ty Kacee and mmg1195-you guys are why I'm writing this second chapter so quickly. I've decided to change the way I'm writing this story so I'll be doing it in 1****st**** person-I find it easier to write like that but if you think its better how it was before just tell me and I'll change back :) I'm really happy atm because Naii and Nate has had just over 5,000 hits which is something because I didn't think anyone would read it :) so anyway on with the chapter…**

Cole POV  
I don't see what the problem with Callie is-I mean Jason, Nate and Shane are really nice guys! They know LOADS about music and they're really fun to talk to- I need to tell Callie about some stuff the guys had been through, I mean Nate has Diabetes but he still goes through life normally every day. Plus even though they got dropped by their first label they never gave up and that's how they've got as famous as they are today! Nate who's a year younger than me seems like the leader of the group and he seems determined, a little like Callie is but he doesn't seem to go over board on competition. Jason who's the oldest seems a right laugh to have as a brother; always coming out with wacky things to say! Shane seems more the poser of the group and you can tell he spends hours in front of the bathroom mirror each day- but he's a nice enough guy don't get me wrong. They all seem so genuine and thankful for what they've got-unlike Callie who expects that she should have _all_ of the spotlight and attention.

All the time I was talking to them I could feel Callie's eyes burning into my back watching every move I made, Listening to every word I spoke. It was really starting to get on my nerves, she was stopping my free will and making me do what _she _wanted. I was the puppet with strings tied to my limbs and Callie was the puppeteer. After a while a crew member walked over to us and told the boys that they had to get set up on stage for their section for the concert. Before they left they each gave me their Cell phone numbers so we could talk again soon and they went on stage and were greeted with the high pitched screams of girls.

**Thea POV  
**Both me and Elisha wanted to go and talk to the boys of connect 3 but we knew that Callie wasn't going to let Cole get away with talking to them and that she was going to "teach him a lesson" and we really didn't want to get on the bad side of Callie…that wasn't a good place to be. Both me and Elisha knew this from experience. Callie was stood at the door watching Cole while both Elisha and I watched the other singers on the T.V screen which showed what was going on on the stage. After a while of total silence in the dressing room, Cole came through the door. He walked right passed Callie without saying a word to her, that was another big mistake. He sat down next to Elisha and he said to us "You guys totally should of come and talked to the guys, they're amazing! They're so genuine too! Plus they've told me some tips on writing songs, and I think the tips would really help us write better songs!" Just then Connect 3 started to play "Play my Music" and the screen was full of their image. Callie walked over and grabbed the remote from the table and said "We are _not_ going to listen to that _trash_!" and she changed the channel only to see The episode of Hannah Montana when Connect 3 were in it. Callie quickly flipped the channel again to see an old interview on a music channel with…yep you guessed it Connect 3 "ARRRGH!" Callie screamed in anger and threw the remote across the room until it hit the wall and broke. "Come ON we are _so _out of here!" And she stormed out of the room. We followed her not wanting to get her even more angry.

**Elisha POV  
**We all got in the car-with Callie at the wheel. I really didn't think it was smart for her to be driving in the state she was in but I didn't say anything to make her worse. We drove for over Half an hour, Until we finally made it to a cliff. Callie instructed us to all get out of the car and follow her. We did as she said and she finally stopped when we were very close to the edge. She grabbed Cole's hand and gently pulled him closer to her. She started passionately kissing him. Both me and Thea looked at each other not sure whether we should give them privacy or not. But suddenly Callie shoved Cole over the edge of the cliff face, but luckily he managed to grab the edge before he fell. "What are you doing?" He shouted at Callie. Both me and Thea were frozen with shock and fear to try and help Cole.  
Callie simply smiled down at Cole and said "Dear Cole, what have I said to you about talking with the enemy especially Connect 3?" She spat out their name.  
Cole looked shocked and said "Is that what this is all about? Because I talked to Connect 3? Come on you love me too much to kill me!" He said almost pleadingly. Callie smiled again but instead of helping up. She moved her foot and pressed its long sharp high heel into one of Cole's hands. He screamed out in pain and lost his grip on the cliff.  
So now he was dangerously hanging off a cliff with one hand. Callie smiled as Cole desperately tried to keep a tight grip onto the rock face, but his hand; sweating with fear was starting to slip. "Dear Cole" Callie said again "I have never loved you…and now it is time for you to say Goodnight and Goodbye" and with that she kicked Cole's hand which flew off the rock and he fell down and down and down until there was a loud splash of Cole landing into the sea, never to be seen again.


	3. Messages

**Hey Omg I'm soo sorry I haven't been updating in a while…our interent hasn't been working for like a week and typically loads of my teachers decided to pick the week that I don't have the internet to set online homework plus its taken me ages to write this chapter-so im sorry about that. Atm I have an obsession with acoustic versions of songs…like while I'm writing I'm listening to Please Be mine-acoustic! So anyway hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

**Thea POV  
**There was silence for a few seconds while the scene that had just taken place processed in our minds. Callie Was staring down at where Cole had fallen, she didn't look upset in fact she had quite and emotionless expression on her face as she turned to face us. "Well I hope that has taught you not to talk to those boys?" I looked at Elisha whose eyes were wide with horror at what she had just seen. Callie carried on oblivious to our horror "The only problem is now we don't have a drummer…I really should have thought if that…wait hang on Elisha you can play drums can't you?" Elisha numbly nodded and Callie continued again "Well then that's sorted you can take Cole's place as the drummer!" I couldn't believe she could be so calm and collected about replacing someone in the band who she had just _killed!_ Elisha shook her head "No…I won't!" Callie just stared at her as Elisha let all of her distress out "I am NOT replacing Cole! Besides if it wasn't for you Cole wouldn't even need to be replaced! How could you even think of _killing _him just because he talked to another band?" There was silence for a while until Callie shrugged and said "Ok then…We'll have to do some auditions for a new drummer then…" and with that she walked off back to the car. I looked at Elisha and said "You coming?" She nodded and we reluctantly followed Callie back to the car.

**Elisha POV  
**The car ride was silent all the way back, Callie had decided to take the "scenic route" back to our apartments. As soon as we had stopped in the parking lot I opened the car door not wanting to spend another second with a murderer. Thea got out on the other side and we headed towards the main door of the block of apartments. I hardly noticed the bright flashes of cameras and the questions that the press shouted at us, we just continued walking.

It was a good thing that me and Thea shared an apartment and Callie had her own, because I don't think anyone could stand living with her at the moment. Thanks to fame we had a luxury apartment, when you first walked in through the door you saw a big open plan room a kitchen area in the corner, in the centre of the room ere sofa's and a big widescreen T.V and then to the left side of the apartment was a room which lead to mine and Thea's bedrooms. When we had first moved into it everything seemed to grown-up and sophisticated for mine and Thea's liking so we decided to put some of our personality into it. So instead of the boring beige walls we had painted the kitchen walls bright orange and got all the cooking utensils to match. The sofas were white and the walls around them turquoise. Our bedrooms best described our personalities. My room was painted red, I had a leather black sofa against one of the walls and my bed was next to the wall in the corner, which has Doctor Who bedding on it (A/N: I'm like SO jealous of you Elisha! :)) over the walls I had loads of pictures that almost covered one wall. They were of everything that I loved: Role models, lots of pictures of my family when The Red Roses had had our first concert. Pictures of all my friends; old friends from school and new celebrity friends. Most of the pictures though we of the band at the very beginning, before all the fame took over Callie's personality. My personal favourite picture was one of the band just before our first concert when we were still young, obvious excitement shining in our eyes, Callie and Thea's arms linked and Cole had his arm wrapped around me.

Thea's room was painted violet and had white flowers painted over the violet that Cole had helped to paint. Her bed was against the wall and had violet bedding on it. Behind the head of the bed there was a bookcase lined with loads of books and ornaments. The book that stood out the most on the shelf was 'The Host' By Stephenie Meyer (A/N: I really need to read that book, it sounds good) On the window sill were five Photo frames one photo frame held a picture of all Thea's family when they were on holiday last year. In another there was a picture of her onstage in the middle of a spin she does with a guitar that her mom had taken. In the next one was the same as one of the pictures I have at our first concert, and the last one was before our first arena concert when the show had been sold out!

When we had got into our apartment we went over to the sofa's and sat on one. Thea was staring off into space, deep in thought. I sighed and looked round the room, that was when I saw on the other sofa one of Cole's Beanie hats , that he must of left when we had had a movie night the night before. Thea came out of her meditive state and followed my gaze, when she saw the hat she shakily got up off the sofa and said weakly "I think I'm gonna be sick!" and with that she ran into the bathroom. I thought it was best that she was left alone for now, so she could calm down a little. All I could do was stare at it as if it had some invisible magnet that attracted my gaze. I slowly got up off the sofa and walked over to the hat and grasped it in my hands and brought it up to my face; it still had Cole's scent on it. I knew I was being weird just standing alone smelling a dead persons hat, but I couldn't seem to stop, I missed him so much already, he was like a big brother to all of us, who cheered us when we needed it, who hugged us close and told us everything was going to be alright if we were upset and who made everyone smile at his rubbish jokes that he used to tell. Just thinking that I would never see Cole's bright smile or hear his comforting voice tore me apart inside. My legs couldn't support me anymore and I fell to the floor and sobbed holding the closet thing I had to Cole now.

**Callie POV  
**On the drive back to the Apartment it was silent, everyone was in their own thoughts, I couldn't understand why it was so silent, I mean yeah maybe it was because of Cole not being with us and that I had killed him…but he really did deserve it! I mean come on if he thought that I really _loved_ him I mean surely he knew that he was a 'friend with benefits' although I never got to experience those benefits. When we finally stopped in the parking lot of the apartment block, Elisha and Thea got straight out of the car and headed inside. Really what is their problem? Come on I really had no choice! I was just about to get out of the car when I heard a 'Beep' from the back seat of the car. I turned around in my seat as best I could and saw on the floor of the car a Cell phone. I picked it up and flipped it open. It was Cole's phone, a message had popped up saying that he had a message from 'Nate' I clicked the 'Read' button and read the message:  
_**"**Well when I saw her she seemed a bit…well mad? Maybe that was because of us but if you really do love her then you totally should ask her out, Make sure to tell me how it goes ok? Nate"  
_  
The message was from one of the boys from Connect 3, I snorted in disgust at how low he had sunk before he had been killed, but something was puzzling me, who was Cole thinking of asking out? I went into his message outbox and read some of his recent messages the one I was looking for had been sent about 15 minutes before he had died and it said:  
_"Well Callie's kind of the leader of the group, she used to be so much different b4 all the fame, but I still love her, despite how much her personality has changed…I know she doesn't feel the same way for me, but I'm going 2 ask her out on her b'day wt do u think? Cole"  
_I was In shock…Cole had really loved me and I had brushed him away like a fly for all these years, and the worst part was I had known that he had had feelings for me and I had just ignored him, even though I had used to love him too…before we had formed the band, but slowly those feelings were replaced by other celebrity boys…and I had killed the boys who I had loved for years. I felt a slight bit of guilt when I thought of this, that he was going top ask me out on my birthday-which was tomorrow but I wasn't so guilty that I thought it wasn't the right thing to do when he had talked to Connect 3. Plus whilst reading the messages I started to form a plan on how to get revenge on the Connect 3 boys, starting with Nate Grey…

**Dun dun duuuunnnn (Que Sophie's scream :) ) I hope the cliff hanger makes up for the late update :) really can you tell that I like to end chapters on cliff hangers? That's cause I'm evil!  
**


	4. unexpected guest

**Hey everyone…This is like the second attempt at writing this chapter since my computer decided to crash when I was in the middle of writing-just to clear something up in the last chapter I think I made a little mistake in the last chapter when Callie said "****and I had killed the boys who I had loved for years" I meant to put "Boy" since Callie has only killed Cole…So far :)  
Nate POV  
**It was the day after we had met Cole and his band "The red roses"  
and we had an afternoon off just to relax and not get stressed about photo shoots,  
or interviews for a while. We had decided just to stay at home and play some music and write some new songs for our next album. Me Shane and Jason were sat in our basement-which we used as our own music room, it had all of our many guitars hung on the walls to make space for the other equipment on the floor like two drum kits, two keyboards, one piano and 3 microphones and stands for them. We were sat round a little table with a notepad and pencil on it. Jason had one of his acoustic guitars in his lap, strumming little rhythms seeing if it could trigger and sudden inspiration. We had only thought of a few lines to the new song we were writing and they were:  
_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll Be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
_**(A/N; One of my fave Jonas Brothers songs)  
**Just then my phone beep saying that I had a text message "Oh cool I got a message from Cole!" I said breaking the silence that had formed while we had been thinking about lyrics, "Hey maybe he asked Callie out!" Jason said excitedly. I clicked "read message" And read what Cole had sent me.  
_Hey Nate, I was wonderin' do you want to meet up for a coffee in 10 mins…I need to talk to you…alone.  
_I got up off my chair and told the guys that I was going to meet Cole,  
"Hey we'll come too if you want…it was great talking to Cole yesterday…" Shane offered. I shook my head "Sorry guys I think Cole just wanted to talk to me…"  
They nodded in understanding. Before I left the room I said "Don't worry I'll be back before the concert tonight-if not call out a search party"  
I laughed as I left the room and headed for the nearest Starbucks.

I sat at one of the tables in Starbucks waiting for Cole to show up,  
after waiting for about 5 minutes  
I got another text from Cole saying "_Can we meet in the park instead? I'll meet you by the lake, Cole" _I sighed and got up out of the seat and headed for the park.

**Callie POV  
**I put Cole's cell phone back into the pocket of my jeans and sat down on a bench by the lake waiting for the guest of honour to arrive…

**Nate POV  
**I walked through the park until I finally got to the secluded lake, there was only one other person apart from me and she had her back to me, from what I could see she had long blonde hair that was curled elegantly, I approached the bench that she was sat on. She must have heard me approaching because she turned around on the bench to look at me, I instantly recognised who the person was: Callie Heart from Red Roses. She smiled at me and said "Oh hey Nate, it's good to see you!" the tone which she used seemed too sweet.

She stood up and walked over to me so I was face to face with her. "Ermm…not to be rude…but where's Cole?" I asked warily not sure whether I should trust the sickly sweet smile that had formed on her face. She answered simply "Oh you see Cole…Cole was a very bad boy yesterday so he had to be taught a lesson…one that he would never forget…"I backed away slightly getting a bad feeling about being alone with her, she didn't seem to notice this and she carried on talking "And dear Nate…you see you and your brothers…well what can I say? You need to be gotten rid of!" She giggled slightly as she quickly stepped towards me. "Wha-" I started to say but she grabbed the back of my head and covered my nose and mouth with a piece of cloth. I took in a shocked gasp of breath into the cloth and then I started to feel drowsy as a thick fog covered my head so I couldn't see and I felt myself fall to the floor as I fell into unconsciousness.

**Shane POV  
**It's been three hours since Nate left to meet Cole and he still hasn't come back, maybe he's just having a good time with Cole and forgot that we had a concert in like an hour? Ok I was starting to panic, I'm sure Nate's just lost track of time and he'll walk through the dressing room door any minute now saying that he was sorry he was late or something right? I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate **(A/N: I love that word :D)** I needed to stay calm I was probably worrying over nothing…yeah I'm just worrying over nothing… I repeated this trying to convince myself, and it was just starting to work when Jason burst into the room and said "Shane I'm worried about Nate he's still not back and it's like Half an hour until the show!" A half hour had gone already since I had started worrying? Ok I'm seriously worried about Nate. "Have you tried calling him?" I asked Jason who had started to pace. When I said this he stopped and looked at me and said "Shane I don't think he would here us, because you can't shout _that_ loud" I rolled my eyes slightly annoyed at my older brother's air-headedness. "No Jase I meant call him, as in using a _phone!" _I got my cell phone out of my pocket and pressed number 2; Nate was on my speed dial. It rang and rang and rang and rang and there was no answer. That was when I knew something was defiantly wrong; Nate always answered his phone, just so we knew that he was ok, in case he might of collapsed or something. So that was when the panic really started to settle in. "No answer" I said to Jason who got a look of fear and worry in his dark brown eyes "We need to go find him…now!" I said and we left the dressing room and went searching for our youngest brother hoping we would find him.

**Yep you guessed it another cliffy-well kind of anyway :D Ive been off school Ill today so ive been writing nearly all day :) plus I had time to translate the Jonas Brothers Song SOS into French :D hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review :D **


	5. Memories

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter...for some strange reason :) I evne tied myself up to check that it was realistic :D I hope you enjoy the chapter and DON'T FORGET OT REVIEW :)**

Nate POV  
My head was pounding, and it felt as if I was stupidly sat next to all the amps we used for concerts with them on full blast. Where was I anyway? As I came round I noticed that someone was playing with my hair and stroking it. I slowly opened my eyes, because I was still groggy. When my eyes adjusted I saw that the person who was playing with my hair was Callie. I tried to pull away from her but I found that wrists and ankles were tied together tightly with rope. She smiled that sickly sweet smile and said "Oh Nate you're awake!" I glowered at her and said "Get away from me!" my voice was hoarse from being dry. She got up off the floor and headed towards the door saying "Fine then whatever!" and she left the room. "I need to get out of here!" I muttered to myself, that was when I felt something vibrate in my jeans pocket. It was my phone!

I moved my hands that were tied behind my back round to the front and put one hand in the pocket that had my phone and I managed to get it out (**A/N: I totally just tried it to make sure it was realistic: D) **I put it on the floor so I could see it and saw that I had 7 missed calls from Shane, they must be worried about me since I haven't answered any of their calls. It's a good thing I have my phone on silent because Callie would have taken it for sure if she'd heard it. I turned my body so my hands could reach the phone and I could still see what I was doing. I pressed the number "1" on the phone and pressed the "call" button and it rang Shane's phone. I moved myself to lean over the phone so my ear was on the phone. Shane finally answered "Nate! Oh My God what's going on? What's happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Nate internally laughed at the amount of questions that Shane had asked. "Shane listens…" Nate said in an urgent tone "I've been kidnapped, I was tricked-It wasn't Cole who had sent the message it was-"

But before I could say who it was the devil herself walked into the room, I just stared at her because she had a gun in her hand and she put her finger to her lips telling me not to say another word, I did as she wanted not wanting to get shot, she calmly walked towards me and picked up the phone from which you could hear Shane screaming my name, she pressed the end call button and placed the phone into her pocket. In the same hand in which the gun was in she had a rag and she knelt down beside me and tied the rag around my face and putting it into my mouth so that I couldn't make a noise. "Now" she said "You're going to be in that cupboard while Elisha and Thea are here…I wouldn't want to end the game so soon now would I?" She pulled me roughly to my feet by my hair, it hurt really badly but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing this. She dragged me over to a wardrobe that was in the corner and she roughly shoved me in it locking the door.

**Callie POV  
**When I had locked the door to the wardrobe I quickly shoved the gun which was in my hand into my bag and smoothed my hair slightly waiting for Elisha and Thea to ring the buzzer letting me know that they had arrived. When they had done this I quickly walked over towards the door, taking a deep breath to settle my nerves as I opened the door with a fake cheerful smile on my face.  
"Hey girls, you sounded urgent on the phone what's happening?" but I had a good idea at what was wrong.  
Elisha took a deep breath and said "We just thought you'd want to know that Nate has gone missing…you know the youngest one from connect 3? Shane said Nate called him and said that he had been tricked, but he didn't get to say where he was. We were wondering if you had seen him."  
I answered in a harsh tone breaking a little through my calm face "Why would you think that? Just because I don't like the band doesn't mean that I would kidnap Nate!" Elisha gulped and said in a hurry "No…no I didn't mean that…it's just that Shane said that he was going to meet _Cole_" I made my expression into one that was somewhere between shock and sadness, they seemed to believe it. "Hey guys" I said "You know…about Cole…I'm so sorry…I don't know what came over me…I've been so stupid…please forgive me…I'll help you guys search fro Nate if you want?" there was a moments silence before Elisha said "Don't worry Callie we forgive you!" and she gave me a hug, Thea did the same but she didn't seem to believe me as much as Elisha did. Elisha said that she was going to go back outside and post more missing person's posters around the town, Thea went to help her and I said that I would join them in a few minutes.

I went back into the spare room that Nate was in and unlocked the wardrobe. As soon as I opened the door Nate fell out of the wardrobe, he slowly tried to pull himself up, he looked even more pale than he had before, and he looked like he was about to fall asleep any second. "I need…Insulin…" he slurred out and suddenly he sat bolt upright and was sick on the polished wooden floor. "Oh my god that's _disgusting!"_ I said in, well disgust. "I'll get you insulin, just so you wont be puking all over the floor!" I said as I walked out of the room and got a bucket from the kitchen and came back into the room to see Nate lying almost motionless on the floor with his eyes closed. I put the bucket down close to Nate and kicked him. He hardly seemed to notice as he slowly opened his eyes. "My god! Pathetic! You can't even stay awake!" I said jeeringly at him, he didn't say anything, he seemed to busy battling with himself to keep his eyes open. I suddenly felt the tiniest bit sorry for him, because seeing him lying there so helpless reminded me of my brother, who also had type one diabetes and the old memory that I had tried so hard to forget came flooding back to me.

**Flashback-no one's point of view  
**_Callie Heart was nine years old and she had just come back from her singing lesson, her brother Jasper who was 15 at the time had come to pick her up and they had walked back together_, _their parents were at work-no surprises there. Both children were used to not having their parent's home until around 10 pm and then leave at 8 am in the morning. Callie had just gone to put her lyric book back in her room so she could help Jasper make the dinner, when she heard a thud coming from the living room. She quickly left her room to find Jasper lying on the floor. "Jaz?" Callie used that nickname for her brother if she was scared or when she was playing with him. Jasper didn't answer so Callie ran over to him and knelt beside him, shaking his arm slightly trying to get his eyes to open. They slowly did and Callie said "Jazzy what's wrong?" He closed his eyes briefly again and said in a slurred voice "Cal…I need you to be a big girl and go get my diabetes kit for me…and…and…then call for an ambulance." He sat up slightly and was violently sick on the white carpet. He weakly lay back down again and closed his eyes. Callie ran into their parents bedroom where Jaspers diabetes kit was. She ran back to where Jasper was and shook him again to try and get him to open his eyes again, but they wouldn't. She was starting to cry now because she was panicking, her mom had told her what to do if something like this happened and they weren't around, but she was scared in case she did something wrong. She opened the kit and got a shot of insulin, she put the needle against his arm and slowly started to inject the insulin. Jasper let out a moan as it started to take effect. Callie ran to the phone and dialled the emergency services and within minutes they were loading her older brother onto a stretcher. One of the paramedics leaned in front of the scared little nine year old and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said "You're a very brave little girl! And you saved you're brother's life!"_**End of flashback  
Callie POV  
**A single tear fell down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away with the back of my hand as I turned my back on Nate who was slowly loosing his consciousness. I quickly walked into the bathroom and went straight in the medicine cabinet; I always had some insulin just in case Jasper decided to come visit- but he never did. I grabbed the insulin and headed back to where Nate was. I knelt down beside him and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt he didn't even stir, I uncapped the needle and placed it on his arm and started to drain the contents of it. "Be grateful that I'm saving your life!" I muttered. When the shot was empty I left the apartment and went to find Elisha and Thea.


	6. Coldhearted girl

**Ive finally got this chapter up...I'm not too happy with it but I cba re-writing it since its taken me a few days to write :D Tell me what you think and/or if you've got any ideas for the story :) so don't forget to review..else I wont update as quickly :D **

_…And now for some breaking international news…16 year old Nate Gray from the popular  
teen band "Connect 3" Was kidnapped earlier today. Reports say that he was last seen by passers by heading towards "Big Bear Lake" In Oak Tree park (_**A/N: I made up the name of the park)  
**_at 11 am and hasn't been seen since. About an hour later 18 year old Shane Gray-Nate's brother, received a phone call from Nate but the phone call was cut short for unknown reasons. Both Shane and 20 year old brother Jason have been trying to find any clues that would help them find their little brother Nate. Even the 16 year olds from Connect 3's rival band "The Red Roses" Have been spotted around the streets of California handing out missing person's posters. No statements have been issued from the Gray family about this matter. We will give you updates on this story as it happens._

**Jason POV** **(A/N: thought we needed a bit of Jason :D)**  
We-meaning Me Shane and the girls from Red Roses, all sat watching the news just taking in what the report had said about Nate-how had people got all of that information so quickly? I guess I'll never know…No one has spoken since we switched on the news channel and an awkward silence started to form in the room, I might as well break it "Erm…thanks you guys...for helping us…you know…with Nate…" I said to the girls my voice quite hoarse from not talking for a while. Elisha gave a sad smile and said "We just wish there was more to help…don't be afraid to call us if you need anything else-we know how hard it is to loose someone…" I was puzzled by what she meant by how she knew what it was like, but I didn't want to seem nosey and ask her what she meant. Shane had been silent the whole time and I was starting to get a little worried about him. "Shane…you okay?" I asked him, but he remained to stare into space like no one had said anything. "Shane…" I asked still getting no response. I walked over towards him and kneeled in front of him, He was still staring into space. I shook his shoulder slightly and said his name again, still no response. I was starting to get really worried now and I was thinking about taking him to the hospital when he suddenly burst out "TRACKING!" everyone in the room just stared at him after his out burst. "Shane? Are you OK?" I asked him not really sure if he was. "Tracking!" he repeated "We can trace where Nate called us from-I mean you see it in all the films don't you!" His eyes were shining with unshed tears and hope that we might be able to get our brother back safe!

As what Shane had said sunk in, I briefly noticed a look of horror on Callie's face but I must have been imagining it, I mean she had been helping handing out flyers about Nate all day, so she must want to be able to find him. Shane got out of his seat and said he was going down to the police station to tell them his idea. Callie said she would go with him, just in case anything happened and me, Elisha and Thea stayed by the phone just in case we got anymore news about Nate.  
About 10 minutes after Shane and Callie left, Thea left the room too saying that she needed some air.

**Callie POV  
**I needed to stop Shane from getting to the Police station, or they would be able to find out where Nate was-in my apartment. Luckily for me the quickest way to get to the police station was through an alley way, this would be my only way to stop him getting to the police station. Once we were half way through the alley I stopped, Shane noticed this and stopped too "Come on Callie we need to get to the police station quickly!" he said in an urgent tone. I simply smiled at him and said "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Shane" He gave me a puzzled look as I walked over to one of the trash cans and got out a long metal rod (A very conveniently placed metal rod) and without warning I came running at Shane, he didn't have time to run away or even shield himself from the force of the rod hitting his head, he fell to the floor with a mixture of shock and pain across his face. His head was bleeding badly from where I had hit him, if I was a vampire from Twilight **(A/N: yaaay twilight! :D)** I would have given into the warm wet blood, but since I was only a cold-hearted girl I carried on hitting him with the rod. At first he screamed pure screams of pain but as I carried on they became quieter until they stopped altogether and he was motionless and covered in blood. I just stared down at him until I heard a stifled gasp from behind me I turned round in a flash to come face to face with Thea. "You…" I snarled as I ran at her with the rod gripped tightly in my hands…

**A/N: now I'm guessing you guys would kill me if I left the Chapter there…*Starts backing away from crazy people with pitchforks*…So I better shut up and carry on :D but first just a little wait just to get on your nerves**

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR READ THE REST OF THE CHAPTER :D**

**Jason POV  
**It had been about half an hour and there was still no word from Shane or any word about Nate, and Thea still hadn't come back the stress levels in the room were extremely high at the moment not knowing what was going on. I suddenly noticed that Cole wasn't here "Elisha where's Cole? I mean he sent a message to Nate to meet him and now Nate's…missing" I whispered out the last word.  
She looked like a little scared kitten **(A/n: LOL kitten :D ) **when I said and she nervously said in a rush "Well, I didn't know he was going to meet Nate but…ermm…he said he was going to Oklahoma to…visit his family…yeah that's where he is." I didn't believe her but before I could say anything else the phone started to ring. Before it had even finished the first ring I had pounced on it and picked up the receiver.  
"Hello?" I said breathlessly  
"Is this a family member of Shane Gray?" A male voice spoke  
"Yes it is-I'm this older brother, what's going on?"  
"I'm afraid your Brother has been taken into hospital because he was found in an alley way unconscious."  
"WHAT!!! WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed down the phone  
"I'm afraid you'll have to come to the hospital so I can discuss Shane's condition with you."  
"Right, Ok I'll be there right away!" I said putting the phone back in its cradle. Elisha looked puzzled as I got up off my seat and headed for the door "Shane's In hospital…He's been hurt…" I said explaining to Elisha with the amount of information that I'd been given. With that we both left the house that my brothers and I lived in and I drove us to the hospital. **  
**


	7. Authors note

**Authors Note:**

**  
Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated with Every Rose Has a Thorn, but I've been SUPER busy!  
since on Wednesday and Thursday I'm in an ice skating show and we've had LOADS of practises and I've got two dress-rehearsals one on Monday one on Tuesday. Then the show on Wednesday and Thursday, the twilight film on Friday and then ice skating again on Saturday-wow I've just realised what a busy week I've got!**

Also I've had some personal issues going on, so I've feeling a little to upset to write ATM. If you guys want to know its basically been about something that my ex-bf has said to me-and its been kind of shock and relief at the same time, because he's been ignoring me for months and I've now found out why. He basically said that He got sick of talking to me even before we dated :(

So anyway enough of my horrible love life. I probably wont be able to update until probably either next Saturday or Sunday-I'm so sorry about that but there's nothing I can do….

xEmmyxlovesxkevyjx


	8. seriously low

**hey :) ive FINALLY UPDATED YAAYYYY! well this week has been hetic! as i said in the authors note :) omj only Three days till christmas! :D so if I don't update before then i wish you all a merry christmas and a Happy New year! and if you are a silent readeri.e you read the story but son't review-maybe you could review as a christmas present for me LOL :D  
I havent put a disclaimer in ages so here we go!  
disclaimer: I don't own Nate,Jason, shane or any character that are in Camp rock-but I do own Callie, Thea and Elisha! :D  
Jason POV  
**I sat holding my younger brother's limp, motionless hand listening to the steady hiss of one of the machines that was attached to a tube that was down his throat helping him breathe, and the steady rhythmical 'beep' on his heart monitor telling me that he was still alive-but barely.  
My head was running through what the doctor had said about Shane.

_"I'm afraid Shane has had multiple injuries to his head and face, it seems someone has purposely hit him repeatedly and they've caused a lot of damage: he has a few cracks to his skull-which will heal with time, but I'm afraid he lost a lot of blood, and since blood carries oxygen around your body, Shane has been without an efficient amount of oxygen for his body to cope with-so I'm afraid we've had to put him on life support…and he still hasn't woken up yet so these next 24 hours are crucial to his recovery" I just stared at him blankly trying to take in what he had just told me about my little brother the doctor continued "you can go and see him if you want to-although I have to warn you he looks pretty bad at the moment…" I nodded and followed the doctor into Shane's room._

But little did I know that the Doctor was wrong about him looking "pretty bad", no words could describe how bad he looked. He had almost black looking bruises covering nearly all of his face and had a few stitches in places on his face and he had a thick slightly blood stained bandage wrapped around his head covering up all of his head and a lot of his lay perfectly still apart from the slow movements of his chest rising and falling with help from the tube that was down his throat. I had walked over to him and sat down in the hard plastic blue chair next to his bed, I gently picked up his hand-not wanting to disrupt any of the wires that were attached to him. "Oh God Shane! Why? Why you and Nate why not me instead?" I sobbed. Elisha came into the room and said "Jase, Callie's gone home-all she got was a bruise on her head-nothing serious-but Thea's Gone missing…" and with that she ran out of the room crying. "Oh well that's just effing great isn't it!" I muttered darkly to myself, just then the phone that was on the bedside table began to ring, I cautiously picked it up "Hello?"…

**Thea POV  
**What happened? All I remember is seeing Callie running towards me and then…darkness…I slowly opened my eyes-right now slow is the only speed my body can do right now. I found myself sat upright, my hands tied behind my back to something that seemed to be pressing heavily against my back, but I couldn't see what it was. I felt something heavy fall onto my shoulder from behind. I turned my head slightly to see a mop of curly brown hair…it was Nate's head on my shoulder , I must be tied up back to back with Nate I thought to myself, Nate's head didn't move off my shoulder so I was starting to get a little worried. "Nate?" I whispered as loudly as I dared, I got no reply, I started to struggle to get my hands free of the rope that was tying me and Nate together, since I only have small hands and wrists I was able to quite easily I turned my body around to face Nate, who was now fully lying on the floor, he had his eyes closed and he looked extremely pale and he was shaking all over with a layer of sweat covering his face. "Nate? Can you hear me? It's Thea, open your eyes for me…" I said hoping that he could hear me. A small moan escaped his lips and his eyes slowly opened just enough for him to see out of. "Hmmm...?" he asked softly, at least that meant he could hear me, I thought in slight relief "Nate, can you tell me what's wrong? I need to help you…"  
He sighed and put one of his hands shakily on his head "Oww…I've got…a headache!" He quietly slurred out. "I know…but you need to tell me what's happened so I can stop it" I said in a soothing voice.

But before he could answer Callie came into the room with something in her hand. "Ahhh…Thea I see your awake then!" she said with a sweet smile, I glared at her and said "What have you done to Nate?" She simply laughed at this and Nate started trying to tell me something "she…she…she" but he couldn't even form the sentence. "Shh…Nate it's ok…" I said soothingly stroking his hair. Callie laughed again and said "I'm guessing what Nate is trying to tell you is that I've given him extra Insulin-since he's a diabetic he needs insulin!" That's when I realised, all the symptoms of low blood sugar were plain to see! Pale skin **(a/n: aww dammit I was thinking he was a vampire!)** shaking, sweating, drowsiness, unable to concentrate, slurring and headaches! Why hadn't I noticed earlier-not that there would have been much I could do but still! Callie knelt down next to Nate whose head was laid on my lap, and I finally saw the object that was in her hand-it was a shot of insulin! "No! Callie what are you doing! You'll kill him if you give him any more insulin!" I shouted. She laughed even harder this time and said "That's the point!" and then she shoved me hard away from Nate. She had knocked the air out of my lungs when she pushed me and as soon as I had regained it I ran back over to Nate, but I was too late, Callie had already injected the insulin…she stood up again and said "Now I have an important phone call to make to Mr. Jason Grey…" Nate who must have heard this said "Jase? Where is he…" but you could barely make out what he was saying because his voice was so slow and quiet. I put his head back on my lap and started gently patting his cheeks trying to get him to open his eyes "Nate…sweetheart…I need you to stay awake…it's really important that you do!" I said trying to keep my voice calm but I could hear an edge of panic in it. He frowned wit his eyes still closed and said-his voice barely above a whisper "Go away-I want to sleep…" he was shaking even harder than before now and he was sweating like crazy. "No I _wont_ go away, and you're not going to sleep! Just stay awake…do it for Shane and Jason…they would hate it if they knew you didn't even try to stay awake…" This must of done the trick because his eyes opened slightly and he said "it's too hard…" and then his eyes closed again "Oh crap…" I whispered…that was when I remembered the chocolate bar that was in my pocket. I quickly got it out and said to Nate "Ok, Nate I've got some chocolate here, so I want you to open your mouth and let the chocolate melt in it Ok?" he slowly nodded and opened his mouth slightly, I placed the chocolate on his tongue. He closed his mouth again and let it melt, after a while he stopped shaking as much but he wasn't out of danger yet, he needed help and fast…


	9. goodbye letter

**yaaaaayyy i actually updated before christmas! :D so i was in a twilight mood today so thats why its mentioned quite a few times :D hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! :D  
Jason POV  
**"Hello…?" I said into the phone, there was a brief silence before a deep voice said "you have to choose between your brothers, the one that you pick will be kept alive but the other will be killed…"  
"Who the hell is this?" I asked my voice full of anger in it. The deep voice laughed a hard humourless laugh and said "Who do you think? Do I have to remind you that your brother Nate has been kidnapped and your other brother is in hospital close to death after being attacked?"  
"Where's Nate? You better not of hurt him or else I-" I was interrupted by the deep voice again "you'll what?...since you're a little tied up at the moment what with both brothers being in danger…so as I was saying choose either Shane or Nate to survive…I'll be nice and give you…lets say 20 seconds to decide…" What kind of a sick freak is this? Making me decide which brother I want to save and which I want to die? On the other line the kidnapper was going "Tick tock, tick tock," repeating it over and over again and it was driving me insane. Finally the person stopped and said "Time is up…so what's your decision?" I took a deep breath and said "I've got a deal for you…If you get me instead and let both my brothers be safe will that be enough?" there was silence for a couple of seconds while the person contemplated this and finally said: " I will meet you in Oak Tree park by the lake-and don't you _dare _think of bringing the cops with you or _both _your brothers will be dead!" and with that the person hung up. I put the phone back in its cradle slowly and looked over at Shane, he was the same as before which I didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. "Shane, you're going to hate me for what I'm going to do, but remember I did it for you and Nate." I placed Shane's hand back on the bed and walked out of the room, not taking another look at Shane because I knew if I did I would never be able to leave and do what I had to do….

**Callie POV  
**I switched off the little voice deepener that I had used to change my voice so Jason wouldn't suspect it was me. I walked back into the room which had Thea and Nate held in it. Thea had Nate's head in her lap and she was tapping his cheeks trying to get him to stay awake. I walked over towards them and smiled at Thea, in return I got an evil glare back. "It's time to see your eldest brother Nate!" I said as I grabbed him under the armpits and pulled him up slightly, Thea looked shocked when I said this and she said "Wha-what do you mean? Where are you taking Nate?" I started to drag Nate out of the room and Thea got up off the floor and started trying to stop me. "I've made a deal with Jason…If I have him I'll let the other two live…" Thea stopped in her tracks and said "And will you…let them go?" I laughed at this and said "Maybe…now help me get Nate into the car…"

Once we were at the Lake in the park, I saw Jason stood by a bench, he looked dead already; his hair was a greasy mess and he had big bruise like bags under his eyes. I turned round in my seat to look at Thea holding an either unconscious or dead-I really couldn't care less, Nate. "Now I better gag you so you don't spoil my fun by blabbing to Jason…" and I started to tie the piece of cloth tightly in Thea's mouth so that she couldn't say a word "Now…" I said "Get Nate out of the car…" I unlocked the door and she slowly opened it and got out, she gently pulled Nate out of the car and I heard Jason say in a shocked voice say "Thea?" He came running towards her and Nate so I got out of the car with a gun and pointed it at Jason and said "Not…so …fast!" He stopped dead in his tracks and raised his hands in the air. "Now…" I said in a calm but dangerous voice "Take five steps back…" He did as I said and once he'd done it he said in a small voice "Callie…you've done this?" and pointed to Nate and Thea. I rolled my eyes and said in a bored voice "Well _obviously!"_ he just stood there shocked for a minute, until he said "Let Nate _and _Thea go!" I laughed a humourless laugh at this and said "Now that wasn't our deal…." He took a step forward "I don't care….let-them-go!" He took another step forward and I saw from the corner of my eyes Thea frantically shaking her head, probably telling him not to come any further, but he did and I pointed the gun at him "You were warned…" I said as I pulled the trigger…

**A/N: Ok if I finished the chapter there I would probably be like "OMG What's going to happen to Jason??" like all Christmas day! :) and my brother would think I'm a very strange person for obsessing over what's going to happen to a fictional character in my own story :D well I'll stop babbling and get on with the rest of the chapter :)  
Elisha POV  
**Jason had found me by one of the vending machines and said that her was going for a walk by the Lake in the park, He seemed as if he was about to cry, well I suppose if I was in his situation-both brothers hurt or missing I would probably be crying buckets right now. I said that I would go and sit with Shane just in case he woke up, he agreed and before he left I gave him a hug and said "It will all be Ok…don't worry you'll see…" He pulled away from the hug and said "I really better go now…" and with that he walked swiftly out of the main doors.

I slowly walked back to Shane's room, making sure I didn't get lost, when I finally got to Shane's room I saw two doctor's and two nurses run into his room. Oh please say he's Ok! This can't be happening-not after all that's happened already to their family! I ran into his room to see what was going on. The two nurses were leaning over Shane so I couldn't see what they were doing. One of the Doctors that were in the room spotted me, he had light blonde hair and gorgeous Topaz eyes **(A/n: if you've read Twilight think of Carlisle :D) **wait this is no time to thing if a Doctor is totally cute or not! "What's wrong with him?" I asked frantically. The cute Doctor smiled slightly and said "Don't worry…Shane was chocking on thee tube-which is good because it means he is breathing on his own, and hopefully he should wake up soon…" Without thinking I jumped on the Doctor and gave him a big hug, he awkwardly patted my back, with freezing cold hands **(A/N: hmm I wonder if he's a vampire :D) **I ended the hug with a bright red blush covering my cheeks. "Ermm… yeah…sorry 'bout that!" The Doctor just laughed and said in his velvet like voice "Don't worry about it". Then groans started to come from the bed and I looked over at Shane to see him with his eyes tightly closed as if he was struggling with himself to wake up.

I ran over to the seat next to the bed and gently held his hand "Come on Shane…wake up! I know you can do it!" he slowly opened his eyes to reveal his dark brown eyes. "Elisha?" he whispered hoarsely "Yeah Shane, its Elisha, don't worry you're Ok now!"  
He looked around the room and said "Where's Jase? Wait has he gone missing too? Have you found Nate yet?" he asked the hysteria getting louder in his voice he tried to sit up and then tried to get out of the bed "Shane! Shane! Look just calm down Ok? Jason has just gone for a walk in the park…and no we still haven't…found Nate" I put a firm but gentle hand on Shane's shoulder and pushed him back into the pillows. He sighed and closed his eyes. "You know what I better ring him to tell him you're awake…" I got my phone out of my jean pocket and dialled Jason's number which he had given me earlier: _ring ring….ring ring…ring ring…ring ring…. _There was no answer I sighed and put the phone back in my pocket and said to Shane "No answer…" He totally freaked out and said "WHAT?! JASON ALWAYS ANSWERS HIS PHONE! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG!" I tried calming him down again but this time it wouldn't work "Shane! That's it I'm calling the nurse to sedate you if you don't calm down!" he still didn't calm down so I pressed the speaker button that was by Shane's bed and pressed it. A few seconds later a nurse came into the room and saw Shane, she quickly got a syringe of Pain med and injected it into his IV tube. After a couple of seconds it began to take effect on Shane. His eyes were half closed when he slurred out "Callie…was the…one…who attacked…me" and with that he drifted off to sleep. I just starred at him for a few seconds until I saw a folded piece of paper on Shane's bedside table, I picked it up and read what it said:

_To whoever reads this  
I have gone to get Nate and Thea back…I made a deal with their kidnapper.  
I traded myself for them to be safe…If I don't return I want you to know that I did this so Shane, Nate and Thea would be safe and live…I went to the lake in the nearest park…If none of us return look near the lake…  
I don't regret having my life ended if I can save others in the process  
Love Jason_I seemed to have frozen in place, the shock of what I had just read wouldn't let me. I finally was able to stand shakily on my feet and head for the door and started to run to the park, hoping I would be in time to save them…!

**muhahaha-yes i am evil arent I :D but before i go I want to wish everyone a very merry christmas and a happy new year! **


	10. giving up

**well I hope you all had a good xmas-i certainly did :) well i'll get on with the chapter-oh yes and Ive changed the rating on this story to T :D  
Elisha POV  
**I started to run towards the park-well in my opinion it is _so not_ a park, its more like a forest it's absolutely HUGE! And it has a massive lake in the centre of it. Usually if you were walking it would take around half an hour to get to the centre but I since I was walking-and not to gloat or anything but I am a fast runner, it only took 20 minutes to get there. I stopped and tried to catch my breath, whilst looking around to see if anyone was there, no one was. But to my horror on the grass nearby the waters edge the grass was stained in a dark liquid that looked almost black on the grass, it was blood. I frantically looked around the clearing to see if I could see any more clues. Just then when I looked over to my left I saw a person's foot sticking out of a bush, it had on a green converse on. I ran over to the bush and frantically ripped away the twigs until I found a sight that turned my stomach.

It was Thea and Nate both lying unconscious in the middle of the bush, Thea was lying over Nate at an angle facing upwards. Nate was deathly pale and sweating, his breathing was uneven and it seemed like it was a great effort to keep breathing at all. "Oh my God!" I gasped. I gently lifted Thea into my arms and got her out of the bush and laid her on the grass nearby, Nate however was a little harder because my god he was heavy, but eventually I got him out of the bush and next to Thea. "Hey can you guys hear me? I really need you to wake up!" neither of them even stirred. I got my cell phone out and dialled for the emergency services, I told them where we were and they told me to try and wake them up and to check their pulses and breathing. I hung up and Checked Thea's pulse and breathing-they were both fine. When I checked Nate's his breathing seemed to have worsened, and to my absolute horror when I checked his pulse it suddenly…stopped.

"Oh crap…Oh crap oh crap!" I said as well as an assortment of other bad language. I remembered my CPR training and got to work on Nate pressing hard with both hands on his chest and then tilting his head back, pinching his nose and then blowing air into him. I repeated this again and again and again and I was starting to loose hope and was about to give up when he took a large intake of breath and started breathing again-even if it was still uneven. "Oh thank god!" I sighed in relief. I wiped some of the sweat of Nate's forehead and bushed his curly hair out of his eyes. I could hear the sirens getting closer and closer. I moved over next to Thea and tried to wake her up, this time she moved slightly and opened her eyes a tiny bit "Lish?" she whispered out my nickname. "Yeah Thea It's me don't worry an ambulance is on its way and you'll be better in no time!" she sighed and closed her eyes again "Ok…" she murmured and fell back asleep.

before I could do anything more two ambulances drove into the clearing and four paramedics got out of them and ran towards us, they got Nate and Thea both onto stretchers and put a breathing mask on Nate, then they were hurried into the awaiting ambulances, I got into the back of Thea's ambulance and we headed towards the hospital. But my mind was filled with worry about Jason…

**Jason POV  
**My shoulder was burning like crazy, I really wasn't sure what had happened it all seemed to be a blur, but every time I tried to remember what had happened it started to get clearer.

_"you were warned" she said and I heard the click of the gun, and then suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my right shoulder, for a second I couldn't really comprehend what had happened until Thea screamed my name. I felt a warm sticky liquid on the arm of my shirt and I looked down at it to see a growing pool of blood and the sleeve of the white shirt. My eyes were wide with horror as I realised what had happened-I had been shot. I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The edges of my vision were starting to blur and everyone's voices were starting to sound like they were going in slow motion, I was sure that I heard Nate's voice somewhere in the commotion but I couldn't be sure, I heard Thea screaming something but my head couldn't make sense of the words. The last thing I saw through my blurry vision was Callie leaning over me with an evil smile on her face and that was when I blacked out…_

Now I was lying on a cold wooden floor in the dark, trying my hardest to keep quiet so I wouldn't let Callie know that I was awake, she probably thought I was dead by now, I would have been if it wasn't for the constant worry about if my brothers and Thea were ok. There was a warm haze in my mind trying to lull me into sleep, but there was another part of my mind that was telling me to stay awake, because if I did go to sleep I might never wake up. Ha it was easier said than done, my shoulder was bleeding badly and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. I knew that you had to keep pressure on a wound like this, but from the amount of blood that I had lost it was getting harder and harder to keep pressure on it. After an un-measurable amount of time I decided that there was no point of staying awake any longer, I mean Nate and Shane had each other, they didn't really need me anyway, I just got in the way with my air-headedness, plus the band wouldn't suffer without me, Nate already played the guitar…

The hand that had been putting pressure on my shoulder dropped to the floor limply. As my eyes started to close for the final time I heard a familiar voice shout my name, but I was too far gone to open my eyes again and I sank into the darkness

**muhahahahaha really you should of killed me by now since Ive left you with ANOTHER cliff hanger :)  
well i hope you enjoyed and dont forget to review-Jason needs you! :D **


	11. Jasey?

**Well a happy New year to you all :) this is my longest chapter so far :) and its all in Shane's POV- I really couldn't stop writing this chapter :) I have to warn you this chapter is quite sad-so have plenty of tissues ready for the end :'(  
Disclaimer: who even reads these anyway??? can you guess that I don't own Camp Rock yet?**

Shane POV  
The pain med had finally worn off, but I didn't want to wake up yet, I didn't go back into reality where my younger brother had been kidnapped and he might not come back. I waited for sleep to take me away again-but it didn't. I was about to open my eyes when I heard the door to my room open and heard two sets of footsteps come in. A girls voice started to talk "Are you sure you're ok? I mean you've been through a lot, I'm sure a nurse wouldn't mind getting you a bed-" she was cut off by another girls voice, a quieter more shaky voice: "No, Lish I'm fine, The doctor said it was only a small hit on my head-nothing to worry about…" Elisha didn't sound very convinced as she said "Well, I'd feel better if you sit down…" there was a scrape of a chair on the floor nearby and the second girl sat down next to me.

She sighed and said "I can't believe all this has happened to their family, they really don't deserve all this, what with Nate, then Shane and now _Jason..."_ wait-what's happened to Jason? Elisha said earlier that he had gone for a walk! Oh please no…please don't say something's happened to Jase! The two girls stopped talking and Elisha said "Shane, are you awake? I guess I hadn't looked like I was asleep, I slowly opened my eyes to see Elisha and…Thea both looking at me…wait hadn't Thea been kidnapped when I had been attacked? I remember when I was unconscious Elisha had told Jason. "Where's Jase?" I asked both girls looked at each other sadly and Elisha finally said "I think you should read this…" she handed me a small piece of paper folded up. I opened it and read it. It took a minute for the words on the page written in Jason's neat small handwriting. "Wait…" I said quietly "If Thea's here..." I looked at Thea for confirmation "Then where's Nate?" this time Thea answered my question "Well you see…Nate was given an overdose of Insulin, and He hasn't had treatment quick enough- I mean I tried to do as much as I could but-" she couldn't finish what she was saying because she started to cry. Elisha gave her a hug and told her she did everything that she could of. I just stared blankly did this mean that Nate was dead? My little brother…dead? Elisha noticed me blankly staring and quickly said "No…don't worry he's not dead…but he's…in a diabetic…coma…"

Oh god! Oh my god! I would of never thought that he would go into a coma…When he had been diagnosed with diabetes, both Jason had been told how we could help Nate with his diabetes and what to do if he collapsed or something like that, and I had promised Nate that I wouldn't let his diabetes get the better of him, but I had broken my promise to him because now he was in a coma and all because I'd been beaten up… I felt sick with myself because I was lying in a hospital because someone had hit my head a couple of times, while my younger brother was fighting for his life in a coma and my older brother was god knows where with a physco kidnapper. That's when I decided I was going to find Jason and bring him back safe. I started getting out of the bed and Thea and Elisha looked startled "No Shane, You've got to stay in bed…Where are you going?" Elisha asked as I walked over to the little cupboard at the side of the room and picked up my clothes I had worn the day I had been attacked. "The bathroom…" I stated simply and walked into the bathroom that was in the room and I locked the door and got changed. I finally got a chance to look at myself in the mirror and to be honest I looked a mess, I had dark purple bruises covering nearly every inch of my skin and I had a great thick bandage wrapped around the top of my head. I sighed and once I'd finished getting changed I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the door. Thea was asleep on the chair next to my bed and she looked uncomfortable, so I walked over to her and picked her up off the chair and placed her in the bed that I had been in. I noticed there was a blank piece of paper and a pen on the bedside table so I decided to leave a note saying where I was going.

I walked calmly out of the hospital's main doors that led into the busy street, I was thankful that no one had stopped me or else I would have had to run for it. But as soon as I got out in the street I decided to run anyway, it had been a while since I had gone out for a run for enjoyment, plus I wanted to find Jason quickly.

I had no idea where I was running, since I didn't actually know where Jason was but my mind subconsciously led me to Callie's apartment block. I stopped outside the mains doors to catch my breath. Just when I was about open the doors a girl who looked about 14 or 15 with middle length black hair came up to me. She was wearing reed skinny jeans and a black MCR t-shirt, she had a smile on her face as she said "Yo Shane I'm Naii!" I gave her a questioning look and said "Hi?" she suddenly laughed and said "Oh god you must think I'm a weird obsessed stalker person!" I nodded and said "Err yeah…" she laughed again "Oh don't worry I'm not…that's my friend Emmy!" ok…this is just getting weird. "Hey, listen I don't mean to be a jerk or anything but I need-" she interrupted me "you need to save your older brother Jason from a physco, power hungry girl? Ok that's cool, I'll see ya' later…" and with that she walked away (**A/N: haha! Naii I told you I'd put that in :D) **Ok…she is just freaky…I shook my head and _finally_ opened the door to the apartments. My feet led the way because I had no idea where Callie's apartment was. On the fifth floor I stopped at apartment 244. I had a gut feeling that this was hers.

I tried turning the door handle, not really expecting it to open, but to my surprise the door did. I silently stepped into the apartment and saw Callie in the kitchen area. She turned around, when she saw me she dropped the bowl of ice cream that she had had in her hands "What the _hell _are you doing in here?" she screeched. I hissed through my teeth "Getting my brother back!" she suddenly took a run for the door, but I was one step ahead and stuck my leg out to the side and she tripped over it and went _slam_ onto the polished floor. I put my foot on her back, stopping her from getting up off the ground. "Where's Jason?" I asked the anger building up in my voice. "I don't know what you mean…AAARRRGH" I pressed down harder with my foot, "Where-Is-Jason!" pure fury now obvious in my voice. "He's…he's in the…spare room…it's the first door…on the left…" She spluttered out. I released my foot and ran to the room she had said, at the moment I didn't care that she had ran out of the apartment door, all I cared about was finding Jason…

I went to the door that Callie had said and tried to open the door, but it was locked. I sighed and then stepped a few steps away from the door and then ran back at it with my arm. Thankfully the door gave way and I fell to the floor on top of the door. The room was dark and it smelt of puke and…blood. I got up off the floor and started looking round the dark room. I spotted something in the corner of the room, and then I realised it was Jason! He was breathing deeply and he seemed like it was a great deal to keep his arm on his shoulder. I ran over to him as his eyes closed and the hand that was holding onto his shoulder went limp and fell to the floor. "JASON!"

My knee's buckled as I ran the short distance to Jason, I kneeled next to him and moved him so his head was resting in my lap. His eyes were still closed and he looked as pale as chalk. I saw why he had been holding his shoulder. Now usually I wasn't a fan of blood, like I couldn't watch when Nate checked his blood sugar, heck I nearly fainted when Jason had had a _nose bleed_,(**A/N: Shane's a real man LOL)** so when I saw all the blood that was covering Jason's t-shirt and now starting to soak in on my old Levi's (**A/N: I'm listening to 7 things ATM so that's why they are old Levi's :D) **I almost fainted, but I gritted my teeth together and ripped a sleeve off the jacket that I had been wearing and wrapped it tightly around Jason's Shoulder. I took deep long breaths trying to get rid of the dizziness, this was no time to be a wimp and faint, not when my brother was bleeding to…death.  
"Come on Jase, Don't give up on me now…" I said to mostly myself because I wasn't sure if Jason could actually hear me. His eyes started to flutter a little until they opened, showing hazel eyes that were filled with pain. "Shane…leave me alone…" were the words that feebly came out of my older brother's mouth. I just stared at him in confusion. "Jase? I'm not gonna leave you alone, you need help…I was just about to call for an ambulance…" I reached into my pocket and got my cell phone out, I was about to dial the number when Jason's cold hand took the phone off of me. "Jase? Give me the phone back…" I said as I tried to get the phone from him. He tiredly shook his head and said "No, don't call them…I'm not important…they would be wasting their time…" he sighed and closed his eyes. "Jason…what are you going on about we need to call them _now_ or you'll…you'll-"  
"Die?" he finished off for me. He opened his eyes and held my hand with his other hand and I squeezed it gently. "Is…is Nate…ok?..." he asked the pauses between his words getting longer and longer. I shakily answered him "He's in a…diabetic coma…but he's going to be Ok…" I said trying to comfort him. He nodded and carried on "But…are you…ok?" now his voice was loosing its volume. "Jase….I'm Ok…but you're not…that's why I need to call for help…" He shook his head again "Make sure to look after Nate…you're the oldest brother now…" He looked at me one last time before slowly closing his eyes, his chest that had been slowly moving up and down…stopped.

"Jason?" I said my voice shaking madly, I got no answer, his chest still didn't move. "Jase?" I asked again tears starting to well up in my eyes as I shook him trying him to open his eyes again…still nothing. "J-Jasey…p-please don't do this…I need you!" I cried using the nickname I had given him when we were small…but no one answered, because my brother was gone…

**Oh my Freaking God! I can't believe I've actually written that…well it really is up to you guys on whether Jason Lives… because I will go with what the reviews say :) really I am SO evil giving you a cliff hanger like THIS at New year :D REVIEW TO SAVE JASON!!!!!**


	12. he's gone

**Well I'm just back from a busy day of ice skating and shopping :D and I thought I might as well post the next chapter-but Every Rose has a thorn is comming to an end very soon! :O BUT I'm probably going to be starting TWO-yes TWO new stories-since i cnat get hte ideas out of my head :D so hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Shane POV  
My older brother was…gone. I didn't want to believe it, I kept trying to wake him up saying "Jasey, wake up…please…" over and over again. I was rocking him back and forward hugging tightly to his limp body. All of a sudden I heard loud voices and then a group of people ran into the room and over towards us. "Shane?" one of them asked, I was too numb to answer him, so I just carried on rocking my brother back and to. "Shane we need you to let go of Jason, so we can try and help him…" the man's voice said again. I ignored him again, but someone got hold of Jason and was trying to take him away from me. "NO! DON'T TAKE JASON AWAY!" I screamed and tried to get Jason back into my arms, two of the men grabbed me under the arms and started to drag me out of the room. I screamed and thrashed trying to get away but they had a strong grip on me. The rest of the people were surrounding Jason on the floor, someone had attached a heart monitor to him and at the moment it was flat lining. One of the people-who I realised were paramedics, got out a defibrillator, and started to charge them up. "And…clear!" the paramedic holding the paddles of the defibrillator said as he put them onto Jason's chest and a shock of electricity ran through his body making his torso lift of the floor for a second before slumping back down to the floor. The Heart monitor was still flat lining. "And…Clear!" The paramedic said again as he repeated what he had just done. It was still flat lining. "Come On Jason!" The paramedic said and then he shocked my brother again, this time though the Heart monitor started to beep, even if it was slowly, it meant that Jason was alive!

A wave of relief washed through me and I felt light headed and I would have fallen to the floor if the two paramedics hadn't kept a tight hold of me. "We need to get him to the hospital" One of the paramedics by Jason Said as he helped load Jason onto a stretcher and then they hurried out of the room and then out of the apartment. "Come on we better get you to the hospital as well...you look as if you're about to collapse…" Said one of the paramedics that was holding onto my arm, and with that we left Callie's apartment, and I got into the back of the ambulance with Jason who now had a breathing mask covering his face. "Come on Jase, I know you can hold on…" I said to him, I gently held his hand as the ambulance started its journey back to the hospital.

**Nate POV  
**I could only see darkness, nothing at all, what was going on? Were my eyes closed or not? I couldn't tell. I tried to move my hand to see if they were but it wouldn't move, it felt like I had a ton of bricks on my arm so I couldn't move it. Why did I feel so tired? Really I felt like I could sleep for another year, I just about to try and sleep some more when voices broke into the darkness, They just seemed like a jumble of words at first and I couldn't understand what they were saying, why did they have to be so _loud_ couldn't they see I was trying to sleep? After some time I started to understand bits of their conversation, I finally realised they were talking to _me_.  
"Nate, can you hear me? If you can you need to wake up…" wait was that _Thea?_ She sounded like she was crying…why was she crying, I mean I was only asleep…  
"Yeah, Nate we really need you to wake up…it's important…" Hang on a second…that voice was Elisha! Hang on where was I? Since the last thing I remember I was with Thea in Callie's apartment…I tried again to open my eyes but it was no use, they still wouldn't. I finally decided that I should sleep more-then maybe I would have more strength to open my eyes, so with that I found myself drifting off into delicious sleep.

**Thea POV  
**both me and Elisha sat waiting. Waiting for Shane to come back…hopefully with Jason. We were waiting for Nate to wake up, since the doctor had said that Nate wasn't in too deep a coma and should wake up soon, but so far he hadn't, but we tried to get him to wake up by talking to him.

One time when we trying to wake him up, he really seemed like he was about to, but then he never did. Just after that Shane slowly walked into the room. "Shane!" Elisha shouted in relief and ran over to him and gave him a hug "Thank god you're ok!...ermm…where's Jason?" At this his face fell and he said in an almost monotone voice "The Doctor's are going to bring him in here once they've finished what they need to do…how's…how's Nate? Has he woken up yet?" he shuffled forward until he reached the side of Nate's bed. I stood up and let Shane take my seat. "We think he nearly did about 10 minutes ago, the Doctor said it might be a little hard for him to wake up at first, but he will wake up soon!" Before Shane could say anything the door to the room opened and a few nurses rolled in a bed that had Jason lying in it, they put the bed quite close to Nate's bed and they locked the wheels so the bed wouldn't roll away. (**A/N: lmao! I can just imagine a hospital bed with an unconscious Jason in it rolling along a corridor :D) **Then a Doctor who looked quite old and was starting to go bald entered the room "Hello, I'm Doctor Collins and I'm going to be taking care of Nate and Jason while they are in hospital…now because of Jason's condition we thought it best for his recovery that we put him in a chemical coma, and we'll slowly take him out of it, he lost a lot of blood so we've had to give him a blood transfusion-he would have lost a lot more if Shane hadn't of wrapped the sleeve of his jacket tightly around his wound…in fact I would say he wouldn't even be here if he hadn't. Also we've removed the bullet that was in his shoulder and cleaned up the wound so it wont bleed anymore." Shane looked as if the blood had been drained from him when the doctor had mentioned 'Coma' because he went really pale and started to shake a little. One the doctor had finished talking Shane stood up and said "You've put my brother…into…a-a coma?"  
The old doctor nodded and said "Yes…but don't worry we have complete control of it…just think of it as we've put him on a lot of Pain medication…that's all it is really…its so he wont be in any pain while he's recovering…" Shane nodded and weakly sat back down into the chair again. The Doctor gave a sympathetic smile and put a hand onto Shane's shoulder and said "I know you must be worried seeing as both brothers are a little hurt at the moment…but I promise that we _will_ do everything we can to make them better again!" Shane nodded and thanked the doctor. Doctor Collins smiled and said to Shane "Now…how's that head of yours doing? I better check just in case you've managed to get an infection while you were out of the hospital…"**  
**  
Both me and Elisha waited patiently as Doctor Collins checked Shane's head, every time that he poked a stitch Shane would wince in pain. Once the Doctor had finished and said that Shane's Wounds were healing nicely, he left the room, and Shane held Nate's hand and started to trace circles on his hand, Elisha was sat next to Jason's bed and she held his hand, it seems that they had grown pretty close while all this drama had been happening . I sat on the other side of Nate's bed, playing with his hair. The only sounds in the room were the boys heart monitors and their deep breathing.

It was starting to get dark when Elisha started to fall asleep, but when I asked if she wanted to go back to the apartment, she shook her head and said she wanted to stay with Jason. I agreed to stay as well-and I was thankful that Elisha had wanted to stay because I secretly wanted to stay with Nate. A couple of minutes later Elisha was fast asleep and Shane was starting to drop off as well. After around ten minutes I was the only one in the room who was awake and I was just dropping off to sleep myself when Nate gently squeezed my hand that he was holding…

**YAAAY i fianlly finished the chapter :) Don't forget to review :)-or I wont write the next chapter :D**


	13. another Author note

**Hey guys I just thought I'd let you know that I've started a new story :)**

Its Called "Who Done It?" and it would be great if you checked it out :) just go onto my profile to find it :)

Hope you like it…it's a little different from this story and Naii and Nate :)

Don't worry I'll update this story ASAP but schools starting again tomorrow-so I might me a little busy : )

well that's all ive got to say :D

xEmmyxlovesxkevyjx


	14. Taser Gun fun

**hey! well sorry i havent updated in a while but ive been busy what with being back at school and an upcomming science exam :C hope you enjoy-Don't forget to review to tell me what you think :)**

Thea POV  
I sat bolt upright in my seat and starred at Nate, he looked as if he was struggling to open his eyes. I quickly leaned across the bed and hit Shane's arm trying to get him to wake up. He groggily lifted his head off his arm and blearily opened his eyes. "Whattt?" he said his voice thick with sleep. I simply nodded my head towards Nate. Shane looked sleepily over at Nate and when he saw that he was waking up he almost jumped out of the seat. "Nate…Can you hear us?" he said, all the sleep gone from his voice. "Nate we know you can wake up…come on just a little bit further!" I said in encouragement. His eyelids started to flutter until they were fully open, but his eyes were slightly unfocused so it meant he wasn't properly awake, Shane saw this as well "Nate?" he asked calmly not wanting to startle Nate when he woke up. His eyes slowly closed and a couple of seconds they reopened this time his eyes fully focused. "Hey sleepy head…how you feeling?" I asked him laughing slightly. He moved his head over on the pillow to face me. He gave me a small lopsided grin and said in a quiet voice "Yeah…just a little tired…what about you?" I smiled and said "I'm fine…just a little bang on the head that's all…besides it happens to me all the time!" We both laughed at this. He then turned to face Shane. "What about you bro? Looks like you got a pretty nasty bang on the head…and your face…dude what happened to you?" Nate said starting to panic as he saw Shane's appearance better, he tried to sit up but both Shane and I stopped him. "Nate…" He said soothingly to him "You've been through a lot recently…you just need to relax…Don't worry I'm fine…." With this he smiled and said "Besides…I'm invincible…nothing can stop me!" He flexed his muscles which made both me and Nate laugh.

Nate stopped laughing and looked slightly puzzled "Wait…hang on…where's Jason?" Shane looked down at the floor for a couple of seconds before I said "I'll just go find the doctor to tell him that you're awake…" and I left the room to let Shane break the news about Jason privately…

**Shane POV  
**It was hard watching my younger brother's expression turn from one of puzzlement to horror as I told him all I knew about what had happened. I watched him as he cried at the fact that Jason thought he wasn't worth being saved, and I watched his face as I moved to the side to reveal Jason Hooked up to loads of machines, practically motionless apart from the steady rise and fall of his chest. A few minutes later Thea returned with Dr Collins, who checked to see if Nate responded correctly to his tests, like wiggling his toes and squeezing the Doctor's hand. Then he shone a light into Nate's eyes and told him to follow the light with his eyes when it moved. The Doctor seemed satisfied that Nate was ok, and he moved to check on Jason. He told us that Jason was doing well and that he would start slowly bringing him out of the coma tomorrow and-if it all went well he would probably be awake in around a week.

It had been a week after Nate had woken up, and Jason was still out of it, Nate seemed to be getting better because he was starting to get his strength back and was able to stay awake a lot longer than he had before.

He was quite chatty while he ate his breakfast saying stuff like "I can't wait to get out of hospital…I hate hospital food already…" Doctor Collins had been in to see us and said that since Jason was making so much progress-although personally he looked the same as he had when he had first come in- that he would speed up the process of taking him out of the coma, and So a few nurses wheeled Jason's bed out of the room to do whatever they had to do to get him out of the coma. Thea and Elisha walked in the room just as Jason was being wheeled back. Now that I looked at Jason a little more closely I saw that he had more colour in his skin instead of the pale almost corpse like colour it had been before. One of the nurses told us that he would probably wake up today and that he could probably hear what we were saying. "Aww, man I guess that means we can't talk about him behind his back then…" Nate said laughing.

A few hours later the girls said they had to go for a while and do some grocery shopping. They left promising they'd be back later. About 10 minutes after they'd left a nurse walked in and…locked the door? Wait it wasn't even a nurse! It was Callie! Nate had dropped off to sleep just after the girls had left and Jason was still out of it so it was just me and Callie. "Get over in that corner!" She said whilst pointing to one of the corners that was furthest away from both my brothers. "Why?" I bravely asked "How are you gonna' make me?" she smiled and reached into her bag and pulled out a knife and walked towards Nate and simply said "Oh I think you will…especially if your brothers' lives depend on it…" I slowly got out of the seat and walked towards the corner. Once I was there Callie sat down in the seat next to Nate's bed and started to stroke Nate's hair, he stirred and groggily opened his eyes. "mom?" he asked not properly awake yet. Callie laughed evilly (**A/N: not the "Muhahahaha" kind of evil laugh :D) **"No Nate…I'm your worst nightmare!" oh my god cliché or what! When he heard Callie's voice his eyes shot fully open and he stared at her in horror "Oh fuck!"  
he said, That's exactly how I feel little brother…

Callie started searching through her bag, which was pretty big and full of…well stuff. She finally found what she was looking for and took it out of the bag-it was two pair of handcuffs. "What are you gonna' do with them?" Nate asked, seeming a lot cockier than he probably felt inside. Callie shook her head in disappointment "And I always thought you were the _smart_ brother Nate…" she then grabbed one of Nate's wrist and put the handcuff on it and then locked the other end onto the rails on the side of his bed. She did the same on his other wrist so now he couldn't move his arms because they were locked to the rails. "Get-these-off-me!" Nate exclaimed whilst struggling to try and free his wrists, with no success. Callie walked over to me and then rummaged through her bag again, and got out…oh crap…a taser gun…which was of course meant to cause _me _pain…but I would be glad to take it if it would save my brothers being hurt.  
She walked up quite close to me and pointed the taser gun at me. I took a deep breath and said "Try your worst…" and that was exactly what she did, I saw her pull the trigger of it and then my head clouded with nothing but pain as my muscle's contracted uncontrollably and I felt myself fall to the floor in shock and also a LOT of pain. I had no idea how long it had lasted but I felt totally disorientated, I didn't know which way was up or down, or even where I was all I noticed was the absence of pain. I vaguely heard Nate shouting my name, but I couldn't answer him, I was in too much shock, and then I felt excruciating pain again and my muscles painfully contracted against my will and I finally blacked out…

**yes I really am evil arent I :D poor Shane-although Naii says he aparently deserves it-i have no idea why-its just cause she fancies him!-ok shes really gonna kill me for saying that :D DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**


	15. the end

**Hey :) Ive fianlly finished this chapter :) it seemed to take me forever :) if any of you guys read "Who done it" I'll be updating it ASAP :)  
Don't forget to review this chapter and tell me what you think :)**

Nate POV  
I watched as Callie walked over to Shane with a taser in her hand, and then she pulled the trigger, the effect was almost instantaneous, Shane let out a yelp in pain and fell to the floor and started twitching violently, I struggled to try and get my wrists out of the handcuffs, but it didn't work. After only three seconds of the convulsions of Shane's body Callie stopped the gun and Shane's contracted muscle's relaxed, but he stayed on the floor not moving his eyes slightly glazed over. "Shane?" I asked him but I got no answer. Callie smirked and said "Should we try it again?" and then she pressed the trigger of the taser gun again and Shane started to convulse, but this time he didn't scream of yell in pain. I saw his eyes close as Callie stopped the gun again, he had passed out. Callie laughed and bent down next to Shane and checked for a pulse "Lucky for you your pathetic older brother isn't dead…yet…" and she pulled the little dart like electrodes out of Shane's arm where they had hit him. "Don't you _dare _call him pathetic! The only pathetic person is _you!" _I shouted at her. She laughed again and walked close to me putting the taser on the floor as she went. She grabbed my face in one hand and squeezed hard "Aww how I _love_ brotherly love…more like incest with you guys though!" she laughed at her own 'Joke' and then went looking for something in her bag _again! _I mean seriously how much stuff has she got in it? she finally got out a syringe and held it up to show me. I just looked at her in confusion "Now in this syringe is a substance called: Suxamethonium chloride…and it is used for anesthesia sometimes…its also used to be used for the death penalty…now see what it does is it basically paralyses the muscle's for a short period of time which is why it is used in the medical profession because it completely relaxes the muscle's, apart for minor twitching or 'Fasciculation' if you want to be technical now if you are given too much…it will kill you quickly…" She gave a sick smile at me and I just stared at her in complete and utter shock. She gave one little laugh and said "Yes I actually paid attention in my biology classes!" (**A/N: Credit to Naii for that little line :D) **

Before either one of us could say anything else there was a little groan form Jason's bed. Jason was awake! His eyes slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times "JASE!" I shouted to him. His head slowly turned to face me and his weak voice said "Nate…your…ok?" his eyes were protesting to stay open and I knew that he was tired. "Jase I'm fine but your gonna have to try and stay awake cause-" But I was cut off by Callie stepping in front of me blocking Jason's view of me. "Glad to see your awake Jason!" She said in a sickly sweet voice. Jason's next words were slightly louder than they had been before and there was anger in them "What do you think your doing here?" he demanded. Callie said in a fake hurt voice "I was only bringing grapes for poor Nate! But now that I'm here I thought I might as well end this…" Jason was still having trouble staying awake even in this dangerous situation and it seemed even harder for him to keep his eyes open. Callie stepped closer to him and grabbed his bare arm, he was so tired that he didn't have the strength to pull his arm away from her, she placed the end of the syringe against his arm and Jason gave up his attempt to stay awake any longer as his eyes closed…

"JASON!" I screamed, and thrashed even harder to get my wrists free but all I did was end up ripping the skin and making them bleed, but I didn't care about them, I needed to save Jason! Shane must of woken up because I heard him scream Jason's name but I guessed that he was still to disorientated and hurt to get up off the floor. But what happened next really shocked us all….

Callie took the syringe off Jason's arms and put it to her own and pushed down on it, injecting the lethal substance into her blood stream. She looked at both Shane and I and said: "I was better than you all!" and with that she collapsed on the floor. I looked down at her from my bed and saw she had landed on her front her usually perfectly styled blonde hair was a mess and all over the place covering up most of her face apart from her eyes which were still open and like big glassy orbs, never to see anything through them again…

An eerie silence had settled in the room until the hospital room door burst open and a police officer ran into the room armed with a gun "FREEZE!" he shouted breaking the silence, then he noticed Callie on the floor with the empty syringe on the floor. "Oh…" he lowered the gun and stood up straight. I raised an eyebrow at him and simply said "Took your time didn't you…" he blushed slightly and apologised, he went over to Shane and helped him off the floor. Shane shakily walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug "Thank god you're ok!" I cleared my throat and said "Could you get these retarded things off my wrists…then I could hug you back?" Shane laughed and said "Sure thing Fro bro!"

**two months later no one's POV  
**The Gray brother's were finally leaving the hospital that they had spent just over a month in. Jason had a sling on his arm just to help his shoulder heal easier. Shane had a little missing patch of hair where it had been shaven off so he could have stitches and Nate now had an 'Omnipod' to help control his insulin intake. All three brothers still thought often of the events that had happened with Callie and no brother understood why she had killed herself in the end…it would be a mystery that would never be solved. They had finally found out about Cole's death and they, along with the remaining members of "The red roses" were going to write a song in remembrance of him.

Each brother had grown close to Thea and Elisha after both of them staying with them throughtout the month of their recovery. Jason was now dating Elisha, but they were keeping quiet for the time being and also Nate and Thea were dating but they let their relationship go public and everyone referred to them now as 'Thate' Shane was still single and looking for the "Right girl" as he put it, so Ladies try your best!

Even though the memories of the past were still with them each of them knew that with time and good friends and family that the memories would fade and they would be able to look back on them and be able to think that they were lucky that they were alive…  
**  
What a cheesey end to the story...yes thats right end I didnt tell you at the start because I wanted to leave you guessing :D Cause I'm evil like that :D I just wanna tahnk all of you guys who have reviewed and a big big BIG thank you to: Kacee and mmg1195 for being the two people who reviewed it most! also i wanna thank cornpopboys10 for being the only person to favorite it :)  
and if you read this story after it finished-don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think of it anyway...also I wanna give a big shout out to my friends: Thea, Elisha and Naii for letting me make you into characters and listening to me babble on about my plot ideas :D  
So hope you enjoyed Every Rose has a Thorn and keep checking my profile for new stories :D-wow what a long A/N!  
**


End file.
